Free love
by mxn1fan
Summary: "Levi! Look!" Climbing up the sakura tree, vivid teal green orbs stared in astonishment at the luminous jewels that brightened the obsidian sky. Gazing at the endless ocean that was filled with mysteries waiting to be discovered, a soft breeze caused his soft brunette locks to sway freely in sync. The majestic view was enough to make him shed tears in his eyes. Read and review!


**Author: **Hai guys! It's my first Liren story! I ship this OTP so hard! Enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Shingeki no Kyojin.

* * *

"Levi! Look!"

Climbing up the sakura tree, vivid teal green orbs stared in astonishment at the luminous jewels that brightened the obsidian sky. Gazing at the endless ocean that was filled with mysteries waiting to be discovered, a soft breeze caused his soft brunette locks to sway freely in sync. The majestic view was enough to make him shed tears in his eyes.

Levi, who seemed to be concentrated in his book, ignored him and continued to read. Frowning slightly, Eren wiped his tears and jump down from the tree, taking a seat beside him.

He smiled brightly as his eyes observed the older man's features. He was surrounded by a radiant glow, his pale skin shimmering under the moonlight. His silvery grey eyes, sealed his emotions, calm and collected. His shoulders relaxed and looked at the outline of his muscular body which was seen through his Survey Corps. uniform, specifically his white collared shirt. Realizing what he laid his eyes on, blood rushed to his cheeks, turning red from embarrassment. Finished with taking in the god-like male's features, he stood up slowly.

"Ne Levi heichou, do you miss me?"

There was no reply, silence taking over the conversation. His lips tugged downwards as he stared longingly out into the view in front of him, sorrow filling his eyes. In a sincere, but more solemn tone, he asked again.

"Levi, do you miss me?"

Again, there was no reply. He continued to gaze at the night sky, but his heart shattered, hurt and broken. A translucent tear had dropped down his cheek, but he never made a single sound. His chest constricted, hurting unbearably painful from his silence.

Suddenly, arms snaked around his waist from behind, taking him by surprise. The male's straight black locks caressed his neck, making him tingly all over. He starts a trail of butterfly kisses from his neck and continues to go down. Shivering under his touch, he softly moaned as he kissed his sensitive spot near his collarbone. Soft lips left his skin, as he felt cold again. Turning around, he faced the older male, who seemed to grow taller over the past few years, and looked straight into his eyes. Even though his face remained stoic, he stared deeply into the windows of his soul, catching a glimpse of love and sadness. Levi leaned in closer to him, his arms never leaving his slim waist.

"When I wake up in the morning, you always seem to be appearing in my mind. I can't seem to be able to stop thinking about you, shitty brat."

Eren's eyes widened at the old name he used to call him. Levi pulled him in closer as he continued to speak in his deep, normal tone.

"I clean everyday to distract myself from thinking about you, but it doesn't seem to work. I hate to admit it, but I get into trouble for daydreaming about you instead of paying attention to important discussions."

At this, the brunette laughed slightly, causing the black haired man to glare at him. He stopped when he saw a smile on his face.

"I seem to have pleasurable dreams about you every night."

Eren blushed hardly at this and lowered his head, trying to get his bangs to cover his embarrassment. A corner of the older male's lips tugged upward from his adorable reaction.

"When I look into your eyes, I'm reminded by the ocean, beautiful and free."

Tears began to form in the Eren's teal green eyes, but continued to listen to his lover's voice. Levi embraced his slim body, which fitted perfectly into his arms. He kissed his forehead, taking his small face into his hands, and looked into each other's eyes. As they leaned in closer together, he murmured silently, something only they can hear.

"I miss you, Eren."

They closed the gap between them as Eren's arms encircled the older male's neck. Their tongues moved in sync, as small moans came from the brunette's mouth. Their kiss was filled with happiness, ecstasy, passion, and their love for each other.

They slowly pulled away from as Eren's tear-filled eyes stared into his own. Lying on the warm grass under the sakura tree, they looked up into the dark sky.

"Ne levi, I'm glad I was able to see this with you."

The brunette turned his body to the side facing him, eyes overflowing with tears streaming down his face, but smiled nonetheless. The black haired male also turned to face him, and grabbed him by his waist pulling him closer. His eyes were glassy as he stared at the beautiful male in front of him, burning an image of the lovely brunette into his memory.

"You're so beautiful you shitty brat, you know that?"

Eren just smiled sadly and played with his silky black locks, never diverting his gaze away from him. Levi interlocked his hand with his, gripping it tightly as if he would leave. A single tear had struck down his pale cheek, and tried to hide it. Unfortunately for him, Eren caught him crying and propped his head on his muscular chest, listening to his relaxing heartbeat. His expression softened as he stared up at him, giving him a light, delicate kiss on his thin lips. As tears fell from his eyes, he whispered sorrowfully with his head buried in his chest.

"It's time to go to sleep Levi Heichou."

The last thing the older male saw was his angelic face and heard a faint voice.

_'I love you.'_

Darkness had taken over him.

* * *

Slowly opening his grey eyes, he was greeted by the warm rays of the sun. Instead of a dark, jewel filled sky, it was a glowing beam that rose above the crystal ocean, as its colors seem to grow more vivid as time passes by. The longer he stared, the more this beautiful scenery in front of him became more surreal.

"We finally did it, didn't we Eren?"

He looked beside him.

**Eren Jaeger  
844-859  
He was a hero to humanity and was loved by everyone. A hero who never gave up, and worked hard to achieve his goals. Without him, we would've never been able to be outside of the walls today.**

He read it slowly, as a flashback appeared before his eyes.

_Levi and his team had split up into groups of two. It was the final battle, for the only titan left was the colossal titan, excluding Eren. He partnered up with the young male so that he would never leave his sight._

_That and he was the only one who's able to kill him._

_They moved quickly through the forest using their 3D maneuver gear, silently and cautiously. All of a sudden, a ground shaking movement appeared out of nowhere, causing them both to separate and hide in different places, carefully trying not to be found out. The footsteps seem to come closer their way, as both got their weapons ready, gripping it tightly in their hands._

_Eren was shivering in fear while Levi was determined and prepared to kill. A head popped out from between the thick layers of trees as his eyes widened at the terrifying sight._

_The colossal titan._

_Frozen in spot, he turned his head slowly as he felt the titan's presence closely behind him. Shutting his eyes tightly, he began to pray that he would not discover him._

_Crack!_

_The sound of branches and rotten leaves getting stepped on diverted the titan's attention away from him, almost getting discovered. He took a peek from behind his shoulders, and was shocked to find who it was. Levi Heichou._

_"Hey you disgusting piece of flesh! I'm offended of how you suddenly forget about me."_

_Eren stared in awe at his brave partner, and observed him. He took a glance at his gear which seemed to be... broken!_

_He quickly paled and thought of something as his partner was busy with the titan. He looked back at him, only to find his Heichou in the hands of him, tired and exhausted. He seemed calm and stoic for someone who's about to be eaten by a titan. Panicking, he buried his head into his hands, as an idea popped into his mind. Shaking in fear, he breathed in slowly and calmed down._

_'I guess this is it.'_

_He smiled sadly, dropping his weapons and started taking off his maneuver gear. Biting into his hand, smoke had covered the area as he formed into a titan. Roaring loudly, he ran at full speed toward the 50 meter class titan, successfully knocking Levi out of his hands. Before he hit to the ground, he scooped him up with his gigantic hands and placed him gently next to where his gear was located. The look on the older male's face was priceless, which he would've laughed at if this weren't a life-death situation. He turned his attention towards the titan and went into his battling position. Giving him no time to stand up, he jumped on him and striking him on the face repeatedly with his might. After a few good punches, the colossal titan unfortunately_ _found an opening near his side, and kicked him with great force against a tree._

_Levi, who was busy watching them, snapped out of his daze and found the gear of his partner. He decided to use it to their advantage and help the him destroy the titan. As he finished putting it on, he quickly followed them, heading straight towards a cliff. He hid behind a nearby tree and observed the fight, waiting for the right time to strike at the colossal titan's flesh._

_Eren, who was bloody and severely injured, dodged a kick to the head and packed a punch to his opponent's stomach. Much to his dismay, the colossal titan dodge his attack and used it as a chance to punch him in the jaw, which knocked him over. His head hit the edge of the cliff, as his enemy laid a foot on his chest preventing him to move. Eren, realizing it was the perfect time for Levi to to kill him, looked desperately at him, only to find that he was already in the air, ready to strike. His eyes grew dark, filled with blazing desire of wanting to slaughter the titan, piece by piece. However, the colossal titan caught his look but was too late as his flesh had already been slashed. He began to fall forward, as Eren quickly got out from underneath him, shoving him off the edge of the cliff. He slowly got out of his titan form, as Levi's eyes widened at his partner's state._

_The injuries he received from the battle was still there and not healing. He suddenly remembered that Eren was not able to heal himself anymore, and he didn't know why. Catching him in his arms, he carried him bridal style, as they landed next to his empty titan form, carefully laying him on to the dirty, blood splattered, ground. He shook in fear for the first time._

_Not because of the titan, but the thought of loosing his only love._

_Ripping a large piece of cloth from his uniform, he covered a large gash on his stomach, trying to stop anymore blood from oozing out. He then used his other hand to hold his face delicately, for it was bruised badly. He laid his head carefully on his lap, as he tried to keep him alive._

_"Le... Levi..."_

_A soft, but cracked voice came from the broken body in front of him. He froze, and stared at him, his eyes overflowing with emotions. Continuing to try and keep him alive, he felt a cold, bloody hand pressing against his cheek, forcing him to look towards him._

_"It's useless, you know..."_

_He said with a sad smile on his face, as he turned his head towards the sun, tears streaming down his cheeks. Levi, however, did not give up his attempts on trying to save him._

_"Stop it... Stop... Please..."_

_He plead for him to stop trying to save him._

_"There's nothing we can do..."_

_"Yes there is!"_

_He yelled, his grey eyes brimming with tears._

_"Yes there is... I'll carry you to the site where Hanji will heal you..."_

_Eren's smile never left his face._

_Silence filled the forest, until Eren broke it._

_"I'm glad to have met you Levi Heichou."_

_He looked at him._

_"Live your life to the fullest, with a loving wife and children."_

_Levi just furiously gazed into his eyes._

_"You were supposed to be my wife! We were supposed to create a happy family together with all the others! A life filled with peace and freedom! A life we were supposed to have!"_

_Eren's eyes widened at his outburst._

_"You shitty brat! Why did you save me? You were the one who dreamed of wanting to see the ocean! To stop living as cattle, and experience the world beyond the walls! Why?"_

_"Because I love you."_

_His eyes widened at his reply, and was about to say something, until his hand fell limp from his cheek._

_He froze. He grabbed him by his shoulders, shaking him lightly, trying to wake him up._

_"Eren, stop kidding with me... Eren... Stop it... EREN!"_

_He broke down, as he held the cold corpse in his arms._

_"Didn't you promise me that you'd never leave my side? That you'd stand by me forever till the day I died? That you'd explore the world beyond the walls with me?"_

_The tears wouldn't stop, as he cradled hi_s _body closer to himself. He stood up with him in his arms, carrying him back to the campsite, his soul broken and shattered._

* * *

Gazing into the ocean, he realized he was tearing up at the sudden memory. Laughing, he wiped the tears off his face.

"I promised myself I would never cry... Only you would be able to make me break down like this..."

A sorrowful smile had appeared on his face, turning his head towards his grave.

He found this place a year after he died, and thought it was the perfect for his grave. It was placed in front everything he wanted to see. The ocean. The sun. The moon. The stars. Everything he dreamed of, hoping to see the outside world after they defeated the titans, gaining their freedom.

Standing up slowly, he kneeled to his grave and whispered something softly.

_**"I love you too."**_

* * *

Author: I worked really hard to make it sad so I hope you guys cried... Or at least get teary eyed... I actually cried while writing this, but thats just me! Please review! BAI~


End file.
